


That fic where Miu blows up her girlfriend's bases in Minecraft

by yvioae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbians, Minecraft, Polyamory, You can pry this ship from my cold dead hands, im surprised its not more popular tbh, more tags tba possibly, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: Miu discovers TNT, things... don't really go well.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	That fic where Miu blows up her girlfriend's bases in Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO ridiculous but I've been wanting to write something for this ship for AGES and I've finally done it!!!!  
> This is based on the headcanon that they all like to play video games together in their free time, each have a favourite game too! Kaede likes minecraft (ofc), Miu enjoys animal crossing (soft miu is why i live!!), Maki likes fighting games (specifically smash, and she thinks pokemon is cool too), and Kirumi enjoys puzzle games, (no specific favourite bc she tries whatever her girlfriends do!!) she doesn't rlly get video games imo but she plays them to be supportive hehe
> 
> I have a desperate need to make more content for this ship because it is so pure and theres so much potential. Which, by the way, if you dont ship it, feel free to read this as platonic! I don't mind! ^^
> 
> nyway! hope you enjoy this silly little fic! :D

Every so often the four girls would get together and play a certain video game, they’d each take turns picking their desired game, and played for a good amount of hours before moving on to the next. After playing Miu’s pick, Animal Crossing, for a while, it was Kaede’s turn to decide on the next game.

Humming, she considered her options. There were a lot of games she enjoyed playing, but one always stuck out, and she picked it quite often, which was Minecraft. Because of her “obsession”, as Maki calls it, the four had an ungodly amount of hours put into one single survival world they’d made together when she first showed it to them. 

Kaede was definitely the smartest when it came to most things about the game, having played for longer, whereas Maki was very good with combat, Kirumi was an amazing builder, and Miu was good with redstone. 

All in all, they had fun playing whenever Kaede picked it out during their video game sessions. Smiling, she picked up her laptop from up off the coffee table. “We’re gonna play Minecraft, obviously!”

“Again?” Kirumi spoke up first, giving her an amused look. Unlike the others, she didn’t totally understand the concept of video games, but enjoyed the time she spent with them anyway. Minecraft was one of the ones she sort of liked, mostly because she could build cool things.

“Yeah, again?” Miu scoffed, setting down her DS she was holding. “Didn’t we like, play that for fuckin’ thirteen hours straight yesterday?”

Kaede grinned, opening up the game on her laptop, and starting up the world. “Yeah, I just want to play for a little bit though. I want to finish that farm I was making.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if “a little bit” turns into hours,” Maki chimed in, grabbing her own laptop, and sitting next to Kaede. “Whatever though, I need to work on my nether base.”

“Still can’t believe you want to live in _that_ place.” Miu said with a shudder, getting her laptop ready as well. 

Kaede smiled, remembering the first time she took everyone to the nether, and how Miu accidentally hit a zombie pigman, and got chased into lava by a whole hoard of them while she had all sorts of cool items on her, and died. 

Point is, she never went back there afterwards out of spite.

“Hmm. I’d like to check on all my houses.” Kirumi stated, opening up her laptop. “And my village, I don’t want it to get “raided” again... that would be unfortunate.”

“I don't think you need to worry too much, you _did_ build a, like, twenty block tall wall around it? For some dumb ass reason...” Miu teased. Kirumi gave her a hard look, which made the inventor flinch. “B-But hey! Do what you want, y’know...”

Maki sighed. “If it does get raided again, I’ll easily be able to get there. I built more nether portals, and one leads to it. So yeah, don’t worry too much.”

“Huh?! You built more what-”

“Thank you, I appreciate that, Maki.” Kirumi smiled gently.

With that, the other three girls joined the game once Kaede said it was good to go. Almost immediately, Kirumi went to her village, Maki followed just in case before heading back to her base in the nether after everything appeared to be peaceful.

After their departure, Kirumi began to head to each of her houses to check on them. She had six in total, and each were very big, kind of like manion-sized. Her architectural skills seemed to amaze her girlfriends.

Maki began working on her base again, it was built from one of those huge nether bases, but it was altered to make it look more like some kind of huge castle made from nether bricks, and had all sorts of tunnels leading to other portals across the world.

Kaede continued to work on her farm that was just outside her base, it was a simple farm, not one of those fancy redstone ones Miu liked to build. It had just about every crop, and every animal she could find in the place she lived in.

And Miu decided to explore a desert biome. She never really explored biomes much, taking a liking to mining rather than adventuring, but after she read about something called a “desert temple”, she was immediately interested in finding one.

The four eventually went quiet, like they usually did when they got into a game, only ever asking each other questions when needed, but otherwise, it was dead silent. Only thing that could be heard was the quiet music playing on Kirumi’s laptop, since she had no headphones with her at the moment.

An hour passed, and Miu finally spoke up. “Hey Kaede, I found one of those uhh… desert temples? How do I get in?”

“Oh! You just either dig your way in or find the entrance, then dig down in the center.” She paused, thinking. “And uh, right, watch out for the pressure plate at the bottom, it’ll set off TNT and blow up all the chests and loot.”

“TNT?” Kirumi asked, tilting her head. “What’s that?”

“It’s dynamite.” Maki answered. “Why this game would have something like that is beyond me.”

“Considering all the creatures that attack you at night, I am not all that surprised.”

Kaede nodded before turning back to Miu. “Right, so, be careful Miu. Make sure to break the pressure plate.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Miu rolled her eyes at Kaede’s concern, and broke the pressure plate as soon as she dug down, but accidentally broke the sandstone underneath and revealed..

A shit ton of TNT. 

Immediately she tried breaking the block of TNT, as soon as she did, she heard the noise that indicated it was in her inventory now. She found it hard to hold back the smile that came to her face as she realized what she could do with it now. 

In the corner of her screen she noticed a recipe was added to her recipe book. She clicked on it, finding out how to craft TNT. _Five gunpowder and four sand? That sounds fuckin’ easy as shit. Except gunpowder is hard as shit to get.. but I wonder if I can get it from Maki._

Miu collected the rest of the TNT and whatever else was in the chests before building her way back up to the surface, and heading out of the temple. She headed off towards where Maki’s main portal was, hoping she’d be generous enough to give her some of what she needed.

It took roughly thirty minutes just to get to that damned portal that was high up on a mountain, hidden from view. She felt herself shiver at the sight of the thing that lay at the end of a path. Quickly, she looked up at Maki, who seemed pretty focused in her game.

“Maki? Are you at your base?”

Maki glanced up. “Yeah, why?”

She put on her best poker face, which wasn’t really good, and asked, “Do you have extra gunpowder I can have? Need it for uhh… fireworks.” It wasn’t a total lie, she was planning on making fireworks at some point, but she hoped it wasn’t too suspicious.

“Fireworks? Right, some redstone nonsense…” She gave her a suspicious look, but nodded. “Yeah, I have some extra I don’t need, I’ll get it for you.”

A few minutes later, Maki came out of the portal, dropping three stacks of sixty-four and an extra thirty-six. Miu picked them up, and did the math rather quickly in her head. “Maki, that’s fuckin’ two hundred ‘nd twenty-eight? And this is just the extra?”

“I mean, obviously. Is that enough?” She seemed mostly unfazed by her surprise.

“Prolly more than enough, but thanks, babe. I’ll put it to good use.” Miu gave her a cheeky grin, making Maki roll her eyes. She watched as her avatar disappeared through the nether portal, and turned around, leaving the area.

Now all she had to do was head home and prepare for her next stage of the plan. 

It didn’t take too long for her to get to her base, which was underground. She quickly found the hidden button that opened the passageway to the stairs, and headed down. She made her way down the large hallway, and found her crafting room.

She made as much TNT as possible with all the gunpowder and sand she had on hand, there was just a little bit of gunpowder left over, which she set aside in one of the chests for her fireworks. She held back a chuckle as she put the stack of TNT in her inventory.

After grabbing a flint and steel from one of her chests, she headed back out of her base. She first headed to Kaede’s base, which was more simplified than the other three’s bases. She didn’t appear to be there at the moment.

With an evil grin on her face, she placed three blocks of TNT on the side of Kaede’s house, and lit one. She sprinted, hiding somewhere nearby, and watched it blow up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pianist flinch.

“Did a creeper just explode?” She spoke up, now Miu finally noticed she was inside her house. “What-”

Maki leaned over to look at Kaede’s screen. She squinted. “A creeper… can do that much damage?”

“Not… normally, no,” Her eyebrow furrowed. “There’s like, charged creepers that do more damage but- they only spawn when there's a thunderstorm, and even with a thunderstorm, the chances are still low.”

“This game really gets stranger and stranger everytime we play it.” Kirumi sighed. “Perhaps there was one that you did not notice?”

“Maybe.” Kaede agreed. “Aw now I gotta rebuild part of my house… this sucks.”

Kirumi’s eyes seemingly lit up. “I could help you with that, if you wanted me to.”

“Sure!” She smiled. “You’re amazing at building! Think you could give me a few tips while you help me?”

“Certainly.” The maid smiled back, and Miu could see a light blush forming on her cheeks at the compliment.

As they became occupied again, Miu took off, and headed towards one of Kirumi’s houses that was close by, it was the smallest of the six, so she probably wouldn’t feel terrible if she blew a small part of it up.

She heard Kirumi say, “Let me go get some supplies from my nearby house,” and realized she had to make this one quick.

She put down five blocks this time at the entrance, and lit one block, running back a safe distance and watching the explosion, it was worse than what happened to Kaede’s. She held back a laugh, and headed off in the direction of Maki’s main nether portal.

Hearing the explosion on Kirumi’s laptop, she looked up. She was somewhat glad she was wearing headphones now, because it was pretty loud. The maid let out a small gasp at the sight of her now damaged house.

“Another creeper exploded?” Maki asked, furrowing a brow. Kirumi nodded, a sad look on her face.

“I’d assume so. Part of my house is damaged.” She said with a sigh. 

Kaede gave her a quizzical look. “But they only explode when a person goes near them, did it sneak up on you?”

“It happened just as I was coming up, so I don’t think so. Unless Miu-”

“I wasn’t nearby.” Miu said all too quickly. She cleared her throat nervously. “I-I’m at my base, so it couldn’t have been me.”

Maki’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t question her. “Right… let me get my good sword from my base and I’ll look around for more creepers.”

Arriving at the nether portal, she watched Maki go in, and she hesitantly followed. She hadn’t gone into the nether since the “ _incident_ ”, but she knew it would be worth it to see the look on Maki’s face.

Going through the portal, and emerging on the other side, she watched Maki sprint down the nether brick bridge towards her base. She would, once again, have to be quick.

This time, she set down thirteen blocks of TNT, lighting one and running back through the portal, just as she left, the explosion went off, and just as she did, she heard Maki curse loudly. She had apparently not been paying much attention, ran right into the explosion, and died.

Which was made quite apparent by the text “knifelesbian blew up” appearing in the bottom left corner of everyone’s screens.

“What the _hell?_ ” She growled, staring at her screen in disbelief. Her eyes were wide, and her expression was dark. “Creepers don’t- I didn’t even hear- _what the hell?_ ”

Kaede and Kirumi looked at each other, wide eyed. That was the first time Maki had ever died on their world, and to think it’d be because of something like that. Kaede was the first to speak. “Maki are you-”

She set her laptop down, stood up, looked around the room, and, in the darkest voice imaginable, she asked, “Who did it? Who blew up the bridge?”

Miu felt herself begin to sweat as Kirumi and Kaede proved themselves innocent. “Well creepers don’t spawn in the nether, and I didn’t hear any hissing, so someone had to have-” 

“Miu’s been awfully quiet,” Kirumi supplied oh-so helpfully, glancing at her girlfriend with a sympathetic expression. 

The realization seemed to hit Maki and she met eyes with Miu. Her eyes narrowed. “ _You._ ”

“M-Me?!” The inventor stuttered. “I didn’t- I never-”

“ _This_ is why you were asking for that gunpowder, weren’t you?” She took a step towards the couch where Miu was sitting. “ _You_ were planning to blow up everyone’s bases, _weren’t you?_ ”

Kaede started speaking, “Maki calm down-”

“No,” Maki growled, not breaking eye contact with Miu. “Well, Miu?”

“I-I-” Miu quickly put down her laptop and headphones. “You see um-” She chuckled nervously, and as quickly as possible, she leaped off the back of the couch, taking off down the hallway.

“ _Get back here!_ ” Maki yelled after her, and started to chase her down the hall.

A loud _thump_ sounded, followed by Miu screaming probably too loudly. “ _Eeek!_ It was just a prank! I’m sorry! Don’t kill me!”

Kaede watched the two, and gave Kirumi a concerned look. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing, _Well... this got out of control, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> alright!!! I hope this was good! sorry if it was ooc in some places aah,,I'm still learning everyone's characters haha  
> Once again, any criticism and feedback is appreciated! Also lemme know if there's any errors I need to fix! 
> 
> I will definitely be making more content for this ship in the future, so look out for that! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
